cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Francis Bourbon
|death_place = , Ottania |nationality = |constituency = |party = Labor |rhouse = House of Bourbon |spouse = Maisie, Princess of Gatineau |multiple_spouses = |issue = Richard Alice* Nicolas* Marie |residence = Aquidneck Castle, Newport |almamater = |profession = |religion = |signature = |website = |footnotes = }} Francis Phillippe Louis Bourbon or King Phillippe III is the second child of Phillippe and Carmina and is King of J Andres. His father was the King of J Andres and Vinsalia and joined the two nations together following the Grand Mexican War. His older brother Orson became King following the assassinationKing Assassinated;Phillippe II Ascends to Throne in Private Ceremony. (2113, March 15) The Anchor Times of their father in 2113. Orson took the royal name Phillippe II to honor his father. He was 22 years old at the time of his coronation. He married his wife, Maisie the following year after arrangingKing Announces Engagement to Ottanian Princess Day After President Announces Support for Ottania. (2113, July 18) The Anchor Times a marriage with her father, Justin, King of Ottania. The reign of Phillippe II was cut short in 2115 when he was murdered on the beaches of Puerto Pacis. The attack has been credited to assassins sponsored by Quebec and members of the Libertarian party. As Phillippe II had died without issue, Francis ascended to the throne, taking the name Phillippe III to honor both his father and his brother. At the time of his coronation, Francis was engaged to Jazmin Rice, high long-time girlfriend and a reporter. However, he was strongly counseled by the Labor party, notably President Pierre Bourbon and Premier Mateo Bourbon, that he must marry his brother's widow, Princess Maisie of Ottania to complete the agreement made by his predecessor. Francis reluctantly agreed, and they married on Christmas Day of the same year. Phillippe III and Queen Maisie had their first child, Richard, in 2117, and their second child, Marie, in 2119. While Maisie was pregnant with Richard, Phillippe III fathered two illegitimate children, Alice and Nicolas. The legitimacy of these children's claim to the throne was debated; however, it was determined that no law existed to prevent claims from children born outside of marriage. Alice and Nicolas were found dead in the year 2122. Although the official cause of death was ruled as food poisoning, it is widely suspected that servants loyal to Maisie and the House of Darach killed the illegitimate children. Phillippe III was murdered in Ottania shortly after New Years in 2123. Ancestry Patrilineality , descent as reckoned from father to son, has historically been the principle determining membership in reigning families. By the paternal line, Phillippe III belongs to the House of Bourbon. ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe III, King of J Andres Royal House In J Andres, the descendants of a non-royal male are not required to take the name of his house as decreed by Queen Stephanie in 2052. In this manner, all royals should be able to trace their ancestry to Josef I or one of heads of the Dukedoms of bestowed peerage. Phillippe III belongs to numerous royal houses. They are presented below in order of precedence. ;House of Mercton Josef I, King of J Andres Stephanie, Queen of J Andres ;House of Mercton-Kaled Katherine, Queen of J Andres Gabrielle, Princess of Newport Phillippe, King of J Andres Phillippe III, King of J Andres ;House of Bourbon # , King of France # , of France # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , King of Spain # , Count of Molina # , Count of Montizón # , Duke of Madrid # , Duke of Madrid # Jacques Bourbon, of Paris # Jean Bourbon, of Paris # Henri Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Robert Bourbon, of Vinsalia # Sir Henri of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe III, King of J Andres ;House of Shorestead # William Shorestead of Hyannis # Prince Gilbert, Duke of Portsmouth # Gabrielle, Princess of Newport # Phillippe, King of J Andres # Phillippe III, King of J Andres Titles * December 13, 2091 - August 3, 2115 - His Royal Highness Prince Francis, Baron of Greater Brooklyn * August 3, 2115 - January 2, 2123 - His Majesty By the Grace of God, The King Phillippe the Third, King of J Andres and its Empire, Protector of the Maritime Republic, Duke of Albany, Duke of Portsmouth, Earl of Greenwich Notes Category:Nobles of J Andres